


Put out my flame

by AshenDreams



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Fic, Drunk Sex, Femme boy, Fingering, First Time, Gay, Gay Romance, Horny, Intoxication, Kinky, Leather Kink, M/M, Party, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sloppy, Sloppy Makeouts, Stripping, galo is awkward af, galolio, lio has no shame, top galo, we all know Lio kinky af, work party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenDreams/pseuds/AshenDreams
Summary: Galo Thymos goes to bed early after drinking way too much at a work party. His night is disturbed by a very drunk and pushy Lio.//Just your average simple drunk fic ^^;
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Put out my flame

Galo collapses into his bed with a loud thud, he groaned as he felt his head spin. He realized he should have stopped maybe two... to three drinks ago. This party was a riot, but he went way too hard this time and he would likely regret it in the morning. He felt dumb for playing beer pong for the first time with Remi, but he was a sucker for a challenge. Remi unfortunately won the game....

Galo Thymos was a bigger guy so it took a lot of alcohol to even get him tipsy, but he went way over board tonight. He felt like a drunk fool but was almost too far gone to even care at this point.  
He felt his face burn with heat when he saw Lio stumble around after only having a few. He was hammered after maybe three strong cocktails, he seemed to always go for the dangerous, sweet drinks.

The door to his room creaked open, Galo snapped out of his drunk daze only to sit back up and look to peer at who it was. “ Oi, what do you want ? I’m not playing beer pong again I could barely walk up the stairs !” , he whines with his head in his hands, only to be surprised to see Lio lingering in the doorway. It was dark but it appeared that he was swaying side to side.  
“ Galo... “ He said in a low voice.  
Galo’s blue eyes shot open, “ Lio? Huh? Why aren’t you at the party?”, Galo scratched his hair in confusion.  
Lio’s pale green hair appeared disheveled and messy, covering his lilac eyes. Though you could see his face was rosy with alcohol.  
“Why did you leave me?”, Lio asked in a slow drawn out voice, approaching closer.  
“Oh no. He was really drunk”, Galo realized with worry. ‘This is not good.’

Galo couldn’t meet his gaze, “ah...sorry Lio...let me take you to your room, I’m really drunk and need to sleep it off”, he yawned.  
“ maybe you should too”, he blinked his foggy eyes. 

Lio walked closer and Galo leaned back with nervousness, his hands bracing himself on the mattress. Before he could move any further away, Lio sat on top of him roughly, and straddled his hips with his strong thighs. Galo’s voice caught in his throat as he felt the tight hold of Lio’s legs.  
“Idiot, I came here for a reason”, Galo could smell the sweet traces of alcohol from the smaller male.  
Galo tensed his body, feeling Lio’s thighs grasp him made his torso flutter with arousal.

“Whoa! You’re really drunk Lio...”, Galo tried to push him away but Lio pressed his damp forehead against his and Galo couldn’t keep his foggy eyes away.  
“Mmm, so are you... you smell good”, Lio pressed his head hard, staring straight into his blue eyes.  
Galo pushes his drunk friend away, prying his thighs off, “ Lio..”, his voice was shaky with lust.  
As much as he wanted to return his advances, he felt guilty. He needed to get him to bed as soon as possible, but he sure was persistent. 

Lio was gorgeous, and hard to resist, but doing anything now didn’t feel right.  
“Please... I’m so horny..,” Lio breathed in his ear and Galo gasped as he felt him nuzzle his hot face into the side of his neck, he shivered. The other male had on his tight black vinyl pants, and they slid easily as Lio started to grind his hips against Galo’s groin. ‘God... please don’t do that’, he whined, arms shaking. 

“Lio... stop...”, he stammered, “would you even do this if you were sober ?”, he asked softly, grabbing his wrist.  
Lio scoffed,” I only waited till we were both drunk because I wanted to see how much more of an idiot you were”, he gave a sinister smile.  
Galo grumbled,” you wanted to get drunk as an excuse to fuck me ?!”  
He hissed and Lio fluttered his pale lashes,” I wanted to see how easy you were “, he teased.

Galo smirked,” you’re calling me easy? You came in and started humping me like a dog!”, he joked, his grip on the other mans wrist grew tighter.  
Lio’s face glowed red,” shut up !” He snapped and shoved the larger guy back into his bed and Galo chuckled.

Lio straddled him again and Galo grunted, his face was squished by Lio’s hand. He slapped his hand away, and flipped over so Lio was on his back with a sharp exhale. His lilac eyes were wicked with lust, he looked irresistible in this state. Lio wrapped his legs around the other’s body and pulled him closer.  
Lio ground his hips upwards into Galo’s erection. Galo let out a hot breath,” you asked for it..”, he challenged. He stroked his hand down Lio’s warm body watching him tremble under his touch. 

He grabbed the smaller boy’s hips and pulled him up, grinding into his crotch, enjoying Lio’s reaction. Galo’s eyes were closed and his face was red as he panted, he was sloppy because he was drunk but Lio didn’t care he wanted nothing more than to feel his friction.  
“Galo...”, he moaned, and traced a single finger down the head of the other males dick to the bottom of his Shaft. Galo’s erection twitched and he grit his teeth. “What a fucking tease”, Galo thought, but he loved every bit of it.

Galo stopped his movements and brought his shaky hands to his lovers leather pants.  
Struggling to peel them off, ”how the fuck do you even get these on?”, Galo growled, his face burned with embarrassment.  
“Why are you wanting to put them on? Might be too small”, Lio teased, thrusting his hips up again driving Galo crazy.

“Shut up and take them off”, he ordered and Lio smirked,  
“Fine... you should probably do the same, fire extinguisher...”, he lifted his hips up and unbuckled his belt, and undid his straps, and slowly pulled the shiny black fabric down his pale thighs. Galo bit his lip, watching Lio strip out of his tight pants was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen.  
“You’re so fucking sexy”, Galo whined.  
His dick twitched again, wanting attention badly.  
Lio blushed as he finally got his pants off, throwing them aside. Galo didn’t even let his go any further before he rubbed Lio’s still clothed crotch. “Ah!”, the smaller male gasped as the blue haired guy stroked his arousal.  
His precum soaked through his underwear and Galo licked his lips as he could feel the growing dampness.  
“You sure you want to go any further? My head is spinning..”, Galo asked. 

Lio arched his back with apprehension. “ Yes! Don’t stop touching me ...”, he grabbed Galo’s wrist, his nails pricked his skin. His blue eyes were hooded with lust. He pulled as the waistband of Lio’s black underwear. Lio felt butterflies of excitement as he felt Galo peel away his final bits of clothing, leaving him bare and vulnerable.

Galo groaned, Lio’s cock was average size, perfect size in fact and it was throbbing with heat.  
The larger man leaned back and pulled his shirt off eagerly then went down to his large red pants. Lio huffed at the others rippling muscles as he breathed harshly. He was fucking ripped, Lio wanted him be rough and show how strong he was. Galo lingered over him in his boxers and Lio leaned forward and stroked his cock this time. “ ooh!” , the blue headed man inched his hips forward into Lio’s hand. “ you’re driving me crazy...”, Lio gazed into his sea blue depths, his eyes moving down to his parted lips. 

While slipping his small hand into his shorts to stroke his hot flesh he kissed him roughly. They panted into each others mouth, tasting the remains of what alcohol they consumed, left on their tongues. The smaller boy tugged at his wet cock as they made out. “ oh.. yeah...l- like that...”, Galo groaned against his lips, loving the way Lio touched him.  
“Mmm... do you have lube?”, Lio kisses the corner of his lips. Galo nodded dumbly and scrambled to get a bottle that was under his bed.

Lio grabbed the bottle and snapped it open, pouring the silky liquid out, Galo’s heart skipped with nervousness. The blonde had a decent amount in his hand and he pulled the others boxers down,” take these off “, Lio demanded and Galo basically threw them off, the blond rolled his eyes with amusement. “You’re welcome to try my pants on but nothing you do will make me try on those stupid red pants of yours...”, Lio groaned as he watched Galo get naked before him. 

“Oh come on...”, Galo replies. Lio clenched his jaw at the sight of Galo’s nicely sized cock. Stroking his lubed hand down his length sending the other leaned his head back and groaning loudly, the lubrication giving him intense sensation. Once he was coated, Lio got more onto his finger and penetrated himself, making sure his entrance was prepared well. Galo loved the look on Lio’s face as he fingered himself, one of his lilac eyes were closed and his face burned with desire. 

Lio stroked him roughly as he fingered himself, with two fingers now but he felt himself aching for more. Galo shut his eyes tight, Fuck, he cursed internally, that felt good, he wanted him so bad. Lio stretched his entrance and made sure it was lubricated enough before they started.  
His face flushed, “you ready?” His eyes were intense and Galo panted, “ yes....”, he hissed out in a low tone. Lio held his breath as he inched his hips up and held the others length, guiding it to his entrance.  
Galo’s abs tightened with need, his face melting to bliss as Lio lowered his hips down and slid down into him almost all the way. He was perfectly tight, so good it almost hurt. 

“Ooh... baby..”, Galo grabbed the other males hips and Lio finally exhaled a hot breath. He slowly pushed down until Galo was fully inside him and they moaned loudly, pressing foreheads together. “M-move!” Lio pleaded.

Galo growled and grabbed his hips and thrusted upwards, the blondes eyes shot open and he let out a choked sound.  
“ are you okay !?” Galo stopped, “y-yeah just give me a moment”, he breathed hard.  
“Sure”, the larger male replied softly and kissed him to distract him from any discomfort.”mfhh “, Lio shut his eyes as he kissed him back. “ I know you’re horny... but I don’t want to hurt you...”he panted, Galo slowly thrust up into him and Lio’s eyes strained shut as they kissed heatedly. “What if I want you to hurt ... me.. ah!” He kissed him again as the other slowly penetrated him. Galo opened his mouth and flicked his tongue around Lio’s, while still thrusting slowly into his small frame. He inched deeper and deeper into his heat, feeling more and more undone.

The blonde met his thrusts with his own hips moving down and he felt his head spin with pleasure. “Fuck! Galo!”, tear beads appeared at the corners of his eyes and Galo tenderly his bottom lip making Lio tremble with pleasure. His pace became more erratic,” L-Lio!”, he moaned loudly falling backwards into the bed letting the smaller male ride him.

“Shit!”, Galo hissed as he looked down and saw Lio work his hips down, he could see his dick slide in and out, going deeper inside him, he dug his fingers into the smaller males hips as he fucked him. The Blonde made delicious sounds and whimpers, coaxing similar, rougher sounds out of the blue haired male. 

Lio began to shake as Galo stroked his hard dick as he thrust into him harshly, his prostate was hit over and over. He sobbed with pleasure, “Ah!!”, Lio screamed, with another slam he came hard all onto Galo’s abs. “Fuck!!!” , he rode the other out, still orgasming as that set Galo off too. He growled loudly, pulling out and cumming all over Lios stomach. Both covered in sweat and breathing hard. the two males laid side by side and Lio hissed, his body ached with fatigue.  
Galo was nearly passed out on the bed and Lio chuckled as he awkwardly got off the bed finding it hard to keep his balance. He grabbed a napkin that was on a table to clean up himself and pulled his clothes on his sticky body.  
“Goodnight ...”, Lio said quietly while Galo was already passed out. He sighed and muttered under his breath,” well that was easy”, referring to how fast the other fell asleep. shaking his head, Lio left Galo’s room to go clean up in his own. At this point the alcohol had faded and he was just exhausted, and yet also satisfied....they had to do this again.. but sober, he hoped. Looking forward to the next time....

**Author's Note:**

> P.s extra: Galo wakes up in the morning and grumbles, looking down to see dried up semen all over his body.  
> “ what the fuck happened ??“, he roared, sitting up in his bed. His face was red with disgust. He sprung out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower...  
> //// lmao Lio cleaned himself but didn’t bother to wipe off Galo ! Hgggg poor sticky boy....^^;
> 
> Thank you for reading !! LOL I hope you enjoyed this... I always take long breaks in between writing fan fiction so I hope this wasn’t too lame. I’m so into Promare right now and I just had to get this out of my system! Please let me know what you think and leave Kudos if you liked it! Tysm!


End file.
